Flame's Apprentice
by Fzw1
Summary: A young black cat, a cat that died in a fire. Owlpaw is his new apprentice but what if Owlpaw isn't the one that should be Flame's apprentice? Summary Sucks just read. M for Gore and violencein later chapters.
1. Characters

_Below you will find a list of the clans, Not all the names are there. Well simply because We'd like Riverclan and Shadowclan to be a secret._

_Please read the story At the bottom, It is what happened after the fifth chapter and the sixth chapter. Thank you!_

_(Don't read unless those chapters are made!)_

**Thunderclan**

**Leader: ** Bloodstar- Blackish Rowan tom

**Deputy: **Hawkfeather- Brown tom

**Medicine Cat: **Dawnfur- Pale yellow She-cat

**Warriors:**

FeatherFeet- Fluffy gray she-cat **Apprentice, Rushpaw**

Yarrowtail- White tom cat with a yellow tail

Needleteeth- Tabby cat **Apprentice, Owlpaw**

Twistedpedal- Black tom cat with a twisted face.

Rainddrop- Silver tom **Apprentice, Brightpaw**

**Apprentices:**

Owlpaw- Fluffy Gray tom

Brightpaw- Ginger she-cat.

Rushpaw- Silver tabby

**Queens:**

Moonflower- Pretty White and silver she-cat

(Mother to Twistedpetal's kits, Owlpaw, Softkit, and Willowkit.)

Dabbleheart- Speckled she-cat

(mother to Raindrop's Kits, Rushpaw, Speckledkit and Stonekit)

**Elders:**

Amberpool- Pale ginger she-cat with dull amber eyes.

Goosefeather- Black and gray tom

Russetclaw- Dark brown she-cat

**Windclan**

**Leader: **Cherrystar- Pale tan she-cat

**Deputy: **Swiftheart- Black and white tom

**Medicine Cat: **Stormfur- Scruffy black cat

**APPRENTICE,**

Redpaw- Strange red cat.

**Warriors:**

Bumblethroat- Loud-mouthed tabby cat.

Clawpelt- Battered white tom **Apprentice, Yellowpaw**

Hollybush- Small black she-cat

Thorntongue- Dark ginger tom

Blackheart- Large White and gray she-cat

**Apprentices:**

Yellowpaw- Small yellow tan tom

**Queens:**

Jupiterwing- White and tan she-cat with a strange russet smudge on her back

[mother to Clawpelt's kits, Dewkit, Bluekit, Frostkit, Reedkit, Snakekit, and Smokekit]

**Elders:**

**none.**

**Shadowclan**

**Leader: **Leopardstar- Spotted Tom cat

**Deputy: **Brackensong- Brown tabby cat

**Medicine Cat: **Thrushpelt- Soft brown tom

**Riverclan**

**Leader: **Pebblestar- White and gray speckle cat

**Deputy: **Silverpool- Silver she-cat

**Medicine Cat: **Palesong- Pale tan she-cat

Cats Outside the Clans

Flame- A sly black tom with ice blue eyes.

twiggy- Calico she-cat

A raspy cough echoed across the dark floor of the lands. A once handsom tom cat was now burnt to the point that none of his old clanmates would see him as what he used to be. It didn't matter, He didn't remember he was one of them anyway. He was blind in one eye, making it milky blue, and the other was a shocking dark green. His ears where in good shape, still fluffy gray, dispite being deaf in one of them. On side of his body in complely hairless, the poor guy would kill a cat if they saw him waking them up. Silentstone groaned in pain as he limped toward the barren burnt lands infront of him. He coughed again, too much smoke. _**"In these darkest of times, you must learn to survive my apprentice." **_A soft devilish mummur echoed in his ears. The black shadow cat on fire appeared to him again, once again only in his blind eye picked the cat up. **"Come. To the forest of pine's and I will teach you to live with the cats." **The cat meowed and led the way to the Pine forest. Silentstone looked akwardly ahead, was he right to trust this cat? To let him name me? To let him lead me to the unknown? Was the pine forest real?He opened his mouth but the cat turned his icey gaze on him. **"Silentstone is your name, Try to remember about the clans. You can never remember your past though, young one. If you do it will ruin starclan's plan for you." **He meowed and led him onward, into the unkown clans.


	2. The Lengend

**"The Legend"**

A long, Comforting stretch woke the young fluffy gray apprentice from his sleep. **"Are you a dorm mouse? I said get up!" **he heard the harsh, demading snarl of his mentor. Owlpaw jumped up, Terrified that the very capable murderer would come after him. Dragging himself outside he saw Twistedpetal glaring at Needleteeth. Owlpaw knew that Needleteeth wouldn't insult his apprentice around owlpaw's father but instead take it out in training. Tail dragging in the sand, he gave a last hopeful glance to Twistedpetal before unhappily following dark tabby cat. Slipping out of the stone hollow he followed his mentor until they reached the training area. He yawned a last time before flexing his claws in annoyance. why did _I _have to train? I was nearly a warrior and yet Needleteeth was treating him as if He'd just started. Needleteeth pounced and started wrestling with his apprentice. Panick flashed through Owlpaw's mind as blood swelled from a gash in his side. **"Fight, you coward!" **Needleteeth wailed. Growling, He bite down on Owlpaw's neck. Choking, Owlpaw kicked out blindly into the tabby cat. He missed. **"**_**I-I can't breathe realese me!" **_He begged. Needleteeth snickered and crunched down. Wiggling and clawing helplessly he tried to escape from the cat. Suddenly the weight was lifted off of him. **"Stop it! who are you?" **He heard his mentor wail. Owlpawwanted to look to see who saved him but he couldn't lift his head from the dry dirt. **"NOOOOOO!" **Needleteeth screamed. He heard a snicker **"Next time, old man, Leave my apprentice alone." **Meowed the most un-cat like voice he had ever heard. He closed his eyes **"Needleteeth... Help me." **He mewed weakly as flames came into his vision.

**"No cat can ever help **_**you **_**Silentpaw."**

He gasped and srcambled from his moss nest wailing in terror. **"NO! YOU CAN'T HAVE ME!" **He screeched and clawed at a unseen enemy. The clan gathered outside, staring in shock as the medicine cat pushed him back into his nest softly. **"What are you staring at? There's nothing to see, get away!" **He heard his father meow. Dawnfur stood over him and licked him softly **"It's okay, nothing is after you." **It was when she spoke that only then Owlpaw realized he was in the medicine cat den. His sides still heaved in shock as he looked around. **"W-Where's Needleteeth?" **He asked uncertainly, seeing as the den was empty besides him, the medicine cat, and Twistedpetal. Twistedpetal groomed him gently **"He's fine. Yet you both nearly died, can you tell us what happened?" **His father asked. Owlpaw explained how Needleteeth really attcked him durring every training session, that's why they never pratuced around other cats. He explained how Needleteeth tried to murder him and how a strange cat saved him, called him his apprentice, and deemed him Silentpaw. Dawnfur's Face seemed to turn white. **"Danger will fall upon Owl wings and flames will cosume Silence. I think it matches the prophecy." **He heard Dawnfur mumble but he couldn't understand his fathers reply. Instead he saw the den burst into flames and he screeched in terror. **"You can't escape your fate." **He heard someone whisper as he screeched and wailed with horror. Dawnfur stood over him again, pressing him down so he couldn't rip open his bonded neck. **"RUN! THE FIRE!" **He wailed. Dawnfur glanced at Twistedpetal, who was staring at his son in utter shock. **"There's no fire. What's wrong with him?" **He heard his father asked Dawnfur who in return shrugged. Suddenly Owlpaw's eyes widened in horror. **"Dawnfur, He's behind you. Run or you'll be killed!" **He meowed in a hushed voice. Dawnfur smiled **"There's no one behind me, Owlpaw. Now-" **A snarl echoed in the den **"HELP! HELP! IT'S GOING TO KILL DAWNFUR!" **He screamed at the top of his lungs in which Bloodstar came running in. His eyes widdened in shock as he stared before Dawnfur **"No. PLease don't hurt her Flame. We need her for **_**your **_**plan." **He meowed. **"It's too late for that blood. They-" **Bloodstar raised his paw for silence. **"She does not know the plan. You cannot kill for them calling him Owl. However I do leave it to you to make sure they do not tell anyone of this. Understand?" **He meowed slylly and bared his teeth at Dawnfur. Twistedpetal stood in confusion **"Flame, your here? I thought I could still see you." **He meowed but walked out with Bloodstar. Owlpaw's eyes scretched wide **"**_**Dawnfur, Run!" **_He wailed and knocked her out of the way, allowing the unseen cat pull it's claws down his spine. **"My dear Silentpaw, when will you learn that cats must be punished? You, she-cat, See this apprentice? That is what will happen to you if you don't keep quite and forget this!" **The unseen cat meowed devilishly. Owlpaw writhed in pain as the medicine cat rushed over to stop the bleeding. **"Who was that and why couldn't I see him?" **She asked in a low shrill voice. **"I don't know. I think he is the king of the Dark forest. Dawnfur... He's going to set fire to the camp. He's going to try to murder us." **He meowed softly. **"How do you know?" **She asked, terror filled her voice. **"He told me."**


End file.
